Kuon
by Aria.sm
Summary: Porque no solo Kyoko lograba hacer surgir a Kuon. One-shot.


El Presidente los había convocado a él (junto con Yashiro) y las chicas Love Me a una reunión pero no estaba enterado de la razón.

Fue su culpa, la verdad.

* * *

–Ren.

Nada.

–Ren.

Silencio

–¡Chico!

Finalmente logró llamar su atención.

–¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

Lory lo observaba con una mirada desaprobatoria y las chicas con compasión, ellas ya habían pasado por eso. Es que ver una anaconda enrollada en tu jefe a menos de 2 metros de distancia distraía a cualquiera.

Yashiro, por su parte, añadía en su lista mental que a Ren no le gustaban las serpientes.

–Si quieres jugar con Natsuko no hay problema.

Todos menos Ren voltearon a ver a Lory como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Bah, no hacía falta, tenía una _anaconda_ por todo lo santo _,_ era normal verlo extraño.

Volviendo al tema, ¡cómo se le ocurría ofrecer tal cosa! ¿Tsuruga Ren con una anaconda? Que los cielos no lo permitan, si el pobre hombre estaba aterrado-

–No, no. No hace falta, discúlpeme. Continúe con lo que estaba diciendo, por favor –dijo Ren con una sonrisa. Y para el espanto de Kyoko y Yashiro no era una sonrisa falsa, de esas que ponía cuando estaba irritado.

Las pobres cuatro almas confundidas intercambiaron miradas mientras el Presidente continuaba estudiando a Ren.

–De acuerdo, entonces.

A los pocos minutos notaron como nuevamente Ren perdía concentración y se enfocaba en el reptil.

Oookey, al entrar a la oficina las chicas se felicitaron a sí mismas por no gritar y huir esta vez y Yashiro recurrió a su hombría para no hacerlo. Aunque nadie los hubiera podido culpar de haber pasado… Pensaron que fue por puro orgullo que Ren se dignó a sentarse en el campo ofrecido, el que estaba a los dos metros, ya saben. Porque los demás ni locos se acercaron. Estaban bien refugiados detrás del sofá, muchas gracias.

En fin, a pesar de que se acercó no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Por eso creían que a él tampoco le hacía gracia estar en la misma habitación que ese animal. Pero parecía que ese no era el caso.

Cuando Lory de repente dejó de hablar, cuatro pares de ojos voltearon en su dirección. Este, en cambio, seguía con la mirada fija en Ren que, a su vez, miraba a Natsuko.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Lory se levantó de su asiento. Ignorando a los cobardes que corrieron hacia la esquina más lejana, depositó a la anaconda en el actor.

–Mira, Ren, no te contengas. Ya vi que no lograremos avanzar de otro modo.

Asombrados, estupefactos, impactados, llámalo como quieras. El punto es que no lo podían creer.

Jamás de los jamases se hubieran imaginado al gran Tsuruga Ren con una anaconda enroscada en el torso.

Peor aún, parecía disfrutarlo.

Natsuko ubicó su cabeza frente a Ren y se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos. Una vez que lo aceptó como compañero de juegos, sacó su lengua y le rozó la nariz de manera traviesa.

A Yashiro casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver la sonrisa que ese gesto provocó en su cargo.

Por la forma en la cual Ren se comportaba la mayor parte del tiempo la gente solía olvidar que tan solo tenía 21 años. Cierto, él mismo dijo que creció en un mundo de adultos y nunca fue realmente infantil pero eso no le quitaba lo joven.

Y ahora viéndolo jugar con un animal (a pesar del que era) su edad salía a flote.

Hasta Kanae y Chiori, con quienes no interactuaba normalmente, sabían que esa clase de comportamiento no era normal en él.

Kyoko se sintió a morir. Agradecía a todo lo bueno en este mundo que no era ella a quien le dirigía tal arma-, ehm, sonrisa (que para el caso viene siendo lo mismo…).

Aquellos que le robaron miradas (mal) disimuladas a Lory también se sorprendieron y solo lograron confundirse más. Su expresión era increíblemente afectiva, como la de un padre que ve a su hijo sonreír por primera vez.

Y es que ellos no lo sabían, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

La reconoció por lo que era, no hay forma de que no lo hiciera. Esa era la sonrisa de Kuon. Del de antes de las peleas y la oscuridad, al menos.

Él sabía que el chico era amante de los animales pero no se esperó que estar frente a uno bastara para hacerlo regresar a su personalidad original. Y por todo el amor que hay en el mundo, eso era una buena señal. Si hubiera pasado algo similar dudaba mucho que tuviera el mismo resultado.

Es más, estaba seguro que Ren había trabajado con animales antes y nunca pasó, el chico batallaba bastante contra sus deseos.

Podía parecer algo simple pero el hecho de permitirse mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, y frente a otros tras de eso, solo significaba que ahora era diferente.

Se alegró desde lo más profundo de su corazón porque vaya que ese chico merecía ser feliz.

Compuso su expresión y al cabo de unos minutos adoptó una de exasperación para llamar su atención.

–¿Ya terminaste de seducir a Natsuko?

–¿Qué…? Yo- yo no seduje a nadie –dijo Ren desconcertado. Internamente agradecía la distracción, Kuon se le estaba yendo de las manos.

–Sí, claro. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría continuar con la reunión –Ren tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco.

–Adelante.

Para evitar más retrasos retiraron a la anaconda de la habitación permitiéndole al resto del grupo ocupar un asiento en los sofás disponibles. Y a pesar de las miradas indiscretas, Ren logró volver a adquirir y mantener la calma y compostura que lo caracterizaban.

Yashiro corregía su lista: Ren no odiaba las serpientes. Que le quitaran su paga si se equivocaba, pero estaba seguro de haber visto al Ren real. De pronto llegó a su memoria aquella vez que le comentó que disfrutaba jugar en la naturaleza y ahora podía verlo, ya no le parecía tan inimaginable la idea.

Tsuruga Ren seguía siendo un misterio pero detrás de esa mascara había un chico inocente, hasta puro se atrevería a decir. Lo gracioso era que también contaba con un lado oscuro y violento.

Ugh, se acababa de hacer más complicado aún.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Omake en "Celos no, irritación" por si les interesa. _

_Terminé viendo videos de personas jugando con serpientes... Lo que hace uno por los fics... Lo peor es que al final no me fue útil... Dejando eso de lado, son increíbles._


End file.
